


The Allegory of WW2

by yaoiqueen1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allegory, Boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Violence, War, my first time tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiqueen1/pseuds/yaoiqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Cameron are a sickeningly sweet, adorable couple. Alex is flamboyant and fabulous, while his boyfriend is athletic and handsome. Scarlet is an orphan with a dark past. She uses the war as an outlet for her pent up anger. She is a great fighter, the best in fact. The war lords have a different opinion though. When her allies betray her, how will Scarlet cope? Will she even survive long enough to cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Allegory of WW2

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project for my art class. it is not my best work but I am still proud of it. I just wanted to post it on here so other people could read it. PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY CONSENT BEFOREHAND!

A long time ago, in a land far, far away, there was…

“ugh! Why is this so hard?!” He said to himself. He leaned back in his desk chair. His head was thrown back, light brown hair dangling down. There was a knock at his door. He ignored it, he didn't want to be bothered by anyone right now. 

“go away,” he mumbled. His room door was thrown open. He jumped up out of his chair and spun around. His face was flushed from looking upside down for so long. 

“Oh my gosh,” He said, hand flying to his head in an attempt to still his spinning mind. He sat back down and glared up at the intruder. His irritation was appeased once he realized who it was. He looked up adoringly at his boyfriend. 

“Hi.” He said smiling.

“Hey, Alex” Cameron said back, while moving to go lay down on the bed and Alex moved to go cuddle next to him, hips swaying as he did.

Cameron put his arm around Alex and said “ Your mom said that you've been up here all day. She says that you haven't eaten all day and she's worried. What have you been doing?” 

Alex turned to give his boyfriend a kiss. “I've been working on my English final, it's like a total brain killer.” he said with a huff.

“ really? You have a 3.0 GPA and you still need to do homework?!” Cameron exclaimed. 

Alex laughed and lightly slapped Cameron’s arm joyously.  
~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~

While Alex and Cameron were warm and safe in a big house, others were not quite so lucky. 

She was the only girl out on the battlefield. She was an orphan, whose mother died giving birth to her. When she was younger, her father told her that her mother was fine until she gave birth to her. She had an older twin brother. She came as a surprise. No one, not even the doctor, knew she was gestating with her brother. After giving birth to her, her mother bled out and died.

It came as a shock to everyone. Her father was devastated. So devastated, in fact, that he didn't even bother to name her. Not only did she remind him of his wife's death, she also looked like her. Years after she and her brother were born, their father killed himself. Other than her twin brother, she had five more older brothers that were all over the age of 21. Their oldest brother took responsibility for her twin brother, but not her. No one wanted to take responsibility for her. 

She was 12 when that happened. She spent the next six years in an orphanage being shunned and abused by the other children and the owner of the orphanage. She was the only one in that orphanage that was never adopted.

She was now 18 and enlisted in the army. She didn't want to be. Her whole life has been like a war zone, she didn't need to be in a real one. That was how she felt until she was part of the front line. She never realized how much pent up anger she had. All her life she had been called ‘the girl that killed her own mother’. 

On the battlefield, she was aggressive. When she wasn't on the battlefield, she felt empty and weak. Everyone knew who she was and knew her past. She didn't like that. Being on the battlefield made her feel like a new person. Like she was invincible. For once, she felt strong and empowered despite her past and the fact that she was a woman. On the battlefield, no one underestimated her. She had real power and she liked that. After a couple of weeks, people started to realize that it was not luck, but talent. People started to call her Scarlet. Not because of her red hair, but because she left a trail of scarlet blood everywhere she went. 

She didn't exactly like this name but it was better than the previous one, so she went along with it. Deep down she knew that people thought the trail of scarlet started with her mother, but she would rather not dwell on her tragic past.

~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~

Captiosus Populi slammed his fists down onto the table. His normally slicked back hair disheveled. His usually stoic face red with anger.

“ we need to take to take them out! We are losing this war! I will not stand for this!” He bellowed, making the other three people in the room wince due to the loud volume. 

Cibum et Artis straightened up. His carefree attitude gone and replaced by the serious war lord that he was deep down inside. Cibum looked over to Captiosus with deadly serious green eyes, moving some of his brown hair out of face. 

“ What are suggesting we do then Cap?” He asked, slightly irritated at the bigger but younger man.

Captiosus was only 19 years old, but he was already in charge of his own regime. He hadn't started out that way though. He was a poor boy, with no family to speak of when he first moved to Germany from his homeland in Austria. After spending a couple of months in Germany, he soon realized that the people of Germany needed someone strong to rule over them. So he took it upon himself to be that person.

Cap turned to face Cibum. “I'm not the only one in this room with a brain. Granted that I am the smartest, others in here are also perfectly capable of thinking own their own.” He spat back, German accent coming out thick with anger.

Monte Fuji looked around, he spoke up when he realized no one else was going to. He might have been the oldest, but he was the least talkative. 

“um,” Everyone turned to look at him. Normally that would not have been the case. While everyone else had deep baritone voices, he had a voice at the octave akin to that of a young girl. Not many -actually scratch that- no one respected him because of it.

“Maybe if… we take out the Scarlet girl… we might maybe have a…..better...chance?” He finished, hunching down on himself when he realized that everyone was giving him a death glare.

Oh. Right. I forgot. No one wants to hear what the wimpy woman-esque 34 year old has to say. What is this?! The 1920s?! Monte thought to himself.

Monte’s escort, who was sitting next to him, got up and asked to be excused along with Monte. Once they were outside of the conference room, Monte’s escort spun around and backhanded him. To say that Monte was shocked was an understatement. How dare he hit the emperor's first born son?! Monte opened his mouth to put voice to his anger, when he was backhanded again. 

“How dare you speak when no one has given you permission to do so?! You have brought dishonor down upon the royal family! If it happens again, I will have no choice but to report you for treason.” Monte’s escort yelled and went back into the conference room.

Tears filled Monte’s eyes, but he refused to let them spill. He knew that he was not well respected, but to have a lowly escort put him in his place? It was unheard of. He blinked away the tears and went back into the conference room. No one so much as flinched at his reentry. He sat down next to his escort and kept his head down.

~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~

Alex was having a great time. He went out on a date with his boyfriend. He was having great conversations with his parents. He knew he could tell them anything and still love him. 

Right now he was at his cousin's house. His cousin, Ryan, was fussing again. He could be such a drama queen.

“I just don't get why she has to be so strict with me?! Parents always seem to hate the middle child, know what I mean?” Ryan said

“No. No I don't know what you mean. I'm an only child remember.”

“it was a rhetorical question. And I thought you were smart.” Ryan deadpanned, putting one hand on his hip.

Alex raised an eyebrow “and I thought you understood sarcasm.”

Ryan just rolled his eyes, flipping his wrist, and continued to talk about his multitude of problems. 

“I bet he thinks he's the only one with problems,” Alex mumbled to himself.

Ryan looked over to him “what did you say?” the tone implied that it was a genuine question. So Alex thought it safe to believe that he hadn't heard him.

“Nothing. I didn't say anything,” He replied calmly. Alex tuned out the rest of Ryan's monologue. He just focused on the outrageous party going on. Ryan was more flamboyant that Alex was, not many people liked that, but plenty of people still came running at the first sign of one of his parties.

 

~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~

Scarlet was slashing through her enemies. The Germans, Italians, and the Japanese we're now working together. She had more enemies to deal with now. To make matters worse, no one wanted to be on the front line with her. The people that were just stayed out of her way. She was alone. Again. For the umpteenth time in her life.

None of the generals saw the ambush coming. No one did. Well, no one but Scarlet. Being on the front line meant that you had to keep you eyes peeled for subtle clues on the enemy's next move. When Scarlet suspected that the enemy would be teaming up together, she tried to inform the generals. They did not want to listen to a female, no matter how good a fighter she was. 

She was getting tired. She was slowing down. She had started to take more damage that she was giving. She was surrounded. She managed to fight off most of them. She was doing well, until she was stabbed in the back. Literally and figuratively. She turned and saw one of the soldiers on her side, holding the handle if the sword that was halfway through her back. 

That was the last straw. She saw red. She started to really put her name to use and took down any and everyone that got in her way, enemy and allies alike. After a while, the gouge in her back became more noticeably painful. Her vision became blurry. She looked behind her and saw nothing but total destruction and desolation. She turned back around and staggered. In front of her was the opposite. Enemies and allies all still fighting each other but willing to take her down with them first. She swayed, after taking a step forward. Enemies hunched with legs spread apart and knees bent, weapons ready and poised to attack. Black dots danced at the edge of her vision. It was then that she realized, she was now officially alone in the world. About to pass out on an active battlefield where everyone was her enemy. She went down. The last thing on her mind being that she had no one left on this sorry excuse for a planet. 

~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~

Monte ran as fast as he could. On his way to by the battle field, he overheard two commanders talking. At first he opted to ignore it, but then he heard the name Scarlet. He paused. He ducked behind a wall and listened in. 

“That Scarlet chick has got it bad.”

“yeah I know what you mean”

“I hear that her mother just bled out after giving birth to her.”

“yeah and she didn't kill her father.”

“yeah. Idiot killed himself.”

“I gotta hand it to her though. She knows how to kick ass.”

Both of the commanders laughed and walked away.

Monte was speechless. He had sent an innocent girl to her death. He had to do something about what he had done. 

When he got to the battlefield, it was too late. Everything happened in slow motion. Scarlet went down and everyone else rushed in to finish the job. Monte wasn't fast enough. His legs were not long enough. Nothing was going well. Monte saw two blobs run passed him. He turned and saw that the two blobs were really the two commanders from before. They were rushing to protect Scarlet. But why? 

Monte thought back to their earlier conversation. He realized that they did not have German, Italian, or Japanese accents. One had a Chinese accent, while the other one sounded British. 

They were a part of the Allies.

Monte continued to run to Scarlet. When he finally got to them, they looked at him.

“took you long enough.” They said simultaneously. Monte was once again shocked silent. 

“well don't just stand there! Help us get her out of here.” The British one said. 

Monte fumbled before bending down to pick up Scarlet. 

“Where are we going?” Monte asked.

The two commanders looked at each other,

“to start a new life.” They both said.

“In a place where no one knows us or what we've been through.” The British one added.

“It's time for a clean slate” The Chinese one finished.


End file.
